ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Characters from Adults Cartoons (Full English Dub Cast)
All Characters of Adult Cartoons were book between The Simpsons, Futurama, South Park, Family Guy, American Dad!, The Cleveland Show, Ren & Stimpy, Beavis & Butt-Head, King of the Hill, Bob's Burgers, BoJack Horseman and Rick & Morty. If All Characters is re-dubbed in English, it would be dubbed by Studiopolis or Viz Media / Bang Zoom! (Los Angeles), Funimation / Digital Seraphim or Sentai Filmworks (Texas) and Ocean Group (Vancouver). The English dub will air in the near future. But if Dan Castellaneta, Seth MacFarlane, John DiMaggio, Justin Roiland, Mike Henry and Harry Shearer were accepted for reprises Homer Simpson, Peter Griffin / Stan Smith, Bender, Rick Sanchez, Cleveland Brown and Ned Flanders. And more characters (villains, religion and celebrities) were appeared in the episode were accepted. Dan Green is the only voice actor of 4Kids for take a role of Herbert Powell, Homer's brother. Voice Cast Main characters *Dan Castellaneta: Homer Simpson *John DiMaggio: Bender *Benjamin Diskin: Philip J. Fry, Stan Marsh *Seth MacFarlane: Peter Griffin, Stan Smith, Ren Höek *Justin Roiland: Rick Sanchez *Josh Grelle: Morty Smith *Kate Higgins: Kyle Broflovski *Brian Drummond: Eric Cartman, Beavis, Butt-Head *Greg Ayres: Kenny McCormick, Stimpy J. Cat Supporting/Minor characters *Tara Platt: Marge Simpson, Patty Bouvier, Selma Bouvier, Jacqueline Bouvier, Nicole the Giant Chicken *Cathy Weseluck: Bart Simpson, Maggie Simpson *Hynden Walch: Lisa Simpson *Steven Blum: Santa's Little Helper, Snowball II, Mr. Teeny, Cowboy Bob, Roger Donovan, Douglas *???: Abe Simpson *???: Mona Simpson *Wendee Lee: Lois Griffin, Itchy, Sheila Broflovski, Carol Pewterschimdt/West, Barbara Pewterschimdt, Emily, Lindsey *Spike Spencer: Chris Griffin *Melissa Fahn: Meg Griffin, Lisa Simpson (adult), Turanga Leela, Nelly, Mrs. Biggle *Josh Grelle: Stewie Griffin, Francis, Hubert J. Farnsworth *Troy Baker: Brian Griffin, Superintendent Gary Chalmers *Morgan Garrett: Francine Smith, Linda Stotch *Bryce Papenbrook: Steve Smith, Butters Stotch *Erin Fitzgerald: Hayley Smith, Wendy Testaburger *Mike McFarland: Roger Smith *???: Klaus Heissler *Luci Christian: Summer Smith *David Matranga: Jerry Smith *Shannon Emerick: Beth Sanchez *Cassandra Lee Morris: Amy Wong *Phil LaMarr: Hermes Conrad *???: Nibbler *Todd Haberkorn: Glenn Quagmire, Clyde Donovan, John A. Zoidberg *Michelle Rojas: Brenda Quagmire *Patrick Seitz: Joe Sawnson *Stephanie Young: Bonnie Sawnson *Mike Henry: Cleveland Brown *Phil LaMarr (young), Kevin Michael Richardson: Cleveland Brown, Jr *Mona Marshall: Loretta Brown *Kimberly Brooks: Donna Tubbs-Brown, Bernice Hibbert, Linda Black *Krishna Smitha: Roberta Tubbs *Gary LeRoi Gray: Rallo Tubbs *Brittney Karbowski: Bebe Stevens *Christine Marie Cabanos: Red *Cristina Vee: Heidi Turner *Stephanie Sheh: Annie Knitts *???: Jimmy Valmer *???: Tweek Tweak *Yuri Lowenthal: Craig Tucker, Stephen Stotch *Gary LeRoi Gray: Token Black *???: Randy Marsh *???: Sharon Marsh *???: Shelly Marsh *???: Marvin Marsh *Tia Ballard: Ike Broflovski *Laura Post: Liane Cartman *Kira Vincent-Davis: Carol McCormick *???: Kevin McCormick *Jad Saxton: Alice McCormick *Johnny Yong Bosch: Jason *???: Bill Allen *Roger L. Jackson: Fosse McDonald *Harry Shearer: Ned Flanders *Karen Strassman: Maude Flanders *???: Rod Flanders *Brian Drummond: Todd Flanders, Gerald Broflovski *Grey Griffin (child), Kaiji Tang (adult): Milhouse Van Houten *Richard Ian Cox: Kirk Van Houten *???: Luann Van Houten *???: Moe Szyslak *Paul St. Peter: Barney Gumble, Officier Barbrady *Michael Yurchak: Lenny Leonard *Keith Silverstein: Carl Carlson *Matt Hill: Charles Montgomery Burns *???: Waylon Smithers *Kyle Hebert: Chief Clancy Wiggum *Tabitha St. Germain: Sarah Wiggum *Samuel Vincent: Ralph Wiggum *Phil LaMarr: Officer Lou *???: Officer Eddie *Kirk Thornton: Principal Seymour Skinner, Timmy Burch *???: Agnes Skinner *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn: Mrs. Edna Krabappel, Diane Simmons *Ali Hillis: Ms. Elizabeth Hoover *???: Dewey Largo *???: Groundskeeper Willie *???: Otto Mann *???: Lunchlady Doris *???: Nelson Muntz *???: Jimbo Jones *???: Dolph Starbeam *???: Kearney Zzyzwicz *???: Martin Prince, Üter Zorker *???: Sherri Mackleberry, Terri Mackleberry *???: Janey *???: Kent Brockman *???: Arnie Pye *Christopher Sabat: Krusty the Clown, Stuart McCormick *???: Rabbi Krustofsky *Tom Kenny: Sideshow Mel, Ryan Valmer *Sonny Strait: Bumblebee Man *???: Gabbo *???: Arthur Crandall *???: Scratchy *Kevin Michael Richardson: Apu Nahasapeemapetilon *Michelle Ruff: Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon *Jeremy Shada: Sanjay Nahasapeemapetilon *Adrian Pasdar: Comic Book Guy *Mike Pollock: Professor John Frink *Drake Bell: Squeaky-Voiced Teen *John DiMaggio: Hans Moleman *Estelle: Crazy Cat Lady *???: Raphael (Sarcastic Clerk) *???: Herman Hermann *???: Disco Stu *Vic Mignogna: The Rich Texan, Bradley Biggle, Thomas Tucker *John Swasey: Sea Captain McCallister *???: The Yes Guy *Travis Willingham: Duffman *Derek Stephen Prince: Blue-Haired Lawyer, DogPoo Petsuki, Richard Tweak *???: Artie Ziff, Jay Sherman *???: Mayor "Diamond Joe" Quimby *???: Martha Quimby *???: Rainier Wolfcastle *Fred Tatasciore: Dr. Julius Hibbert *Richard Steven Horvitz: Dr. Nick Riviera *???: Dr. Marvin Monroe *???: Rev. Timothy Lovejoy *???: Helen Lovejoy *???: Judge Roy Snyder *???: Lionel Hutz, Troy McClure *???: Lindsey Naegle *???: Cookie Kwan *???: Cletus Spuckler *???: Brandine Spuckler *???: Jasper Beardly *???: Old Jewish Man *???: Drederick Tatum *Sean Schemmel: Luigi Risotto *???: Julio *???: Lurleen Lumpkin *Roger Craig Smith: Herbert Garrison *Carlos Alazraqui: Mr. Mackey *Tiffany Grant: Prinicpal Victoira *Jim Cummings: Richard Adler *Beau Billingslea: Chef, Jerome *???: Mrs. Tweak *???: Laura Tucker *Caitlin Glass: Betsy Donovan *Jessica Boone: Sarah Valmer *???: Steve Black *???: Mr. Testaburger *Monica Rial: Mrs. Testaburger, Maggie Simpson (adult) *???: Mr. Stevens *???: Mrs. Stevens *???: Mr. Turner *???: Nancy Turner *???: Mayor McDaniels *???: Johnson *???: Ted *???: Carl Denkins Villains *David Wald: Snake Jailbird *Jim Cummings: Fat Tony *???: Legs *???: Louie *Liam O'Brien: "Sideshow Bob" Terwilliger *Alex Hirsch: Cecil Terwilliger *Josh Grelle: Frank Grimes Sr, Frank Grimes Jr, Evil Stewie *Patrick Seitz: Hank Scorpio *Richard Epcar: Kang *David Vincent: Kodos *Chuck Huber: Bertram *Neil Kaplan: Ernie the Giant Chicken *Kyle Hebert: Jeffery Fecalman *Travis Willingham: Mental Mike Celebrities *???: Bill Cosby *???: Woody Allen *???: Paul McCartney *???: Richard Geere *Matthew Mercer: Adam West, Mayor Adam West *Keith Ferguson: Mel Gibson *Travis Willingham: Mark Hamill *???: Richard Nixon *???: Jimmy Carter *Steve Kramer: George H. W. Bush *???: Bill Clinton *???: Bob Dole *???: David Byrne *Robbie Daymond: Justin Bieber Religion *Matthew Mercer (The Simpsons), Marty Fleck (Family Guy): God *Nolan North (The Simpsons), Dave Wittenberg (South Park): Jesus Christ *John de Lancie (The Simpsons), Richard Epcar (South Park): Satan *Buddha *Muhammad *Josh Grelle: Joseph Smith *Neil Kaplan: Krishna *Lao Tse *Vic Mignogna: Seaman *Corey Burton: Moses See also *Family Guy (Full English Dub Cast) *The Simpsons (Full English Dub Cast) Category:English Dub Category:Redub Category:StanFord85's Ideas Category:Crossover Television series Category:Crossover Characters Category:Crossover Universe Category:Bang Zoom! Redubs Category:Viz Media Redubs Category:Studiopolis Redubs Category:Funimation Redubs Category:New Generation Redubs Category:Ocean Group redubs